


Not That Type of Partners!

by Batsy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bigender Connor, Friends turn Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, It's poor Sumo, M/M, Misunderstandings, multiple OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:46:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy/pseuds/Batsy
Summary: He raises his hands beside his head. “I’m Connor. A deviant from Cyber Life.” Soon, Hank walks slowly in with his gun raised. “And that is Lieutenant Anderson, my partner.” He points a finger over to the man.“Like… Lovers?” The android lowers his weapon upon the questions.





	1. Preview

The android in front of Connor was confusing. First trying to run away, now trying to run directly towards him. He chose not to carry a weapon on him, but how it was reacting made him regret this decision. Maybe he shouldn’t have come back to Cyber Life HQ to begin with.

All he wanted to do was switch the remaining androids. He found himself in a room alone for prototypes. He thought he was the only one, but guesses he was wrong. Well, more like knows he is wrong.

The android was a male standing smaller than him. The hair was a mess, short, curly, and black. The tan skin gave away they were trying something new. It wore the same outfit as him except it has JY 1000 on it. The android was scared and its LED was flashing red.

Soon he found himself blocking a hit. “Hank!” He found himself calling out, almost forgetting he even asked the other to come. “Hank! I need some back up!” Calling out as he notice the android had a weapon. It wasn’t doing much though, the gun was resting on its hip as it continues to try hitting him.

The two of them dance around. The smaller android chucking punches while Connor just spends his time blocking. He was afraid of it being too fragile to attack and wants to change it. It was smaller than him and the punches were weaker. Though, it somehow knocked him down.

Once he was knocked down, the gun was drawn. “Who are you?!” It screams. He could feel he didn’t have to change it as he gently touches it leg. He was taking information on it. “Stop that! I can do that too!” It growls as the gun is closer. Though, its eyes soften upon feeling Connor touch him.

He raises his hands beside his head. “I’m Connor. A deviant from Cyber Life.” Soon, Hank walks slowly in with his gun raised. “And that is Lieutenant Anderson, my partner.” He points a finger over to the man.

“Like… Lovers?” The android lowers his weapon upon the questions.

“N-No! Cops partners.” Connor quickly tries to fix it, but he could sense the android doesn’t believe him. “We work at the Detroit police department. We are here to set androids free.” His eyes stay on the small android.

“Why call for him in the sign of danger?” The small one drops the gun off out of Connor’s reach. Then kicks it out more.

“Because he is my partner.” His voice cracks near the beginning. This causes a blush to appear on his face.

“Don’t be shy to admit you are lovers.” The android smiles happily at him. “You two look happy together.”

“But we aren’t lovers!” Connor was blushing a darker blue now. He turns his head away to look at Hank. The man just gives him a smirk. The blush hardens and he turns back to the smaller android.

“But he came when you needed him. You’re therium pump increased also when he arrived.” So the android can scan and analysis him.

“You were aiming a gun at me.” He feels like that is a lie.

“I aimed at you before he came in. Why wait?”

“Enough you two. We aren’t lovers and this isn’t a fight anymore.” Hank talks over them. The gun was back in the holster. “This is just a misunderstanding.”

"Yeah!" Conner stands up and moves away from the android. "Just a misunderstanding." He puffs his cheeks up as he speaks.

The other two laugh softly at Connor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for beta readers for both of my stories now
> 
> Yep, I have another story up. Just look for it.
> 
> It's pretty bad...
> 
> Anyways, sorry for any mistakes and try to like this.
> 
> It's pretty bad too though...

Connor finds himself hoping that was the last time they would be called lovers. It isn’t because of it making him uncomfortable. It is the fact he sorta liked it. The man who he works with may find him disgusting if he finds out.

So to try and take his mind off of the fact he actually likes the idea of being more than friends, he decides to go hang out with an android he met named David. The two agree it is not a date and they just need some time away from humans and their bitching. Even if both of them adored humans.

“There’s this back that no humans go to. Let’s go there and talk.” David moves his blonde hair out of his face. He holds a caring smile as the two walk down the street. “I’m sure you having something on our chest.”

“Can you read minds?” Connor finds himself asking before he can even understand the thought. The question just gets a laugh out of the new friend. “I have a lot to talk about actually. Hope you are willing to listen.”

The other android nods. “Does it have to do with your partner?” He finally asks when the park is mere footsteps away.

“Hank is wonderful and we live together, but he got upset this morning when I said I was going to hang out with you today. Then began to ask me a lot of questions about you. He was upset till I said we are just friends and we are going to hang out. It confused me.” The dark hair android looks towards the park as he speaks. That moment replaying in his head.

“He might feel cheated on and that why he questioned everything or just wanted to make sure you were safe going out with me. Humans are not as confusing as they may seem.” David smiles and looks at Connor. “The questions means he cares for you. Just like he should.”

“What do you mean by cheated and just like he should? Our relationship is confusing, but I don’t think going out with another friend is cheating and he doesn’t have to care about my safety that much.” Connor turns to look a David. The two of them stop walking in the park.

“Wait… Are you too not lovers?”

“Wh-What?” He stutters. “No! We are partners for police and really good friends.” The blue blush comes quickly. HIs eyes widen as his hands are toss in front of him. “That’s all!”

“I can see in your eyes that it isn’t that… Or at the least, not what you want.” The other was scanning him. The other android is known as a matchmaker after all and can see the signs of being in love. “I can help you.”

“I don’t need help! I’m not wanting to be more than friends. I’m perfectly happy being friends.” Connor’s voice sounds depressing. If his scans didn’t said he was lying, his voice sure is giving it way.

“Connor, I may have not known you as long as he has… But my programs are to be a matchmaker. You cannot lie to me, but you can try.” David smiles as he grabs Connor arm and pulls him in a little closer. “Let’s try and make you accept it.”

“We are friends, not lovers. I like him as a friend.” Boy! Is his voice dripping with depression. There was no way to lie anymore. His voice was more than happy to give him away along with his scans. “So… What if I do? There is nothing that can make us get together. Nothing to make us that type of partners.”

“Accepting it a little more? Well, you got Detroit’s best matchmaker right here. I can help you hatch a plan together.” The other begins to drag him along to the swings. “You said you guys are police partners? How often do you get mistaken for lovers?”

“Only with androids, who just met us or I haven’t explained things to. Humans don’t seem to care unless they are trying to make fun of us.” Connor sits down as the other one stands.

“First, stop correcting them. Just allow them to think it.”

“You know I cannot do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See bad...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many kudos and nice comments! I'm so happy right now.
> 
> I still don't agree with you guys about this being a good story. I'm not the best writer and need a beta reader.

It’s been a week since Connor talked with David and the deviant finds himself thinking about what he said. He swears he would not do that, but he finds himself wanting to. Maybe to see Hank flustered or to see how long he could handle it before having to cave. It was something he could not put a name to that made him want to lie to people.

It leads to him getting distracted while on the job and resulted in Hank getting stabbed for him. That leads to hospital and Connor circling the waiting room. A few other cops would show up, but he would just ignore them and go back to pacing like a dog. He thinks Fowler even showed up and he ignored him. Oh boy, trouble was coming his way.

When the nurse came to inform them, the internal clock told him about five hours pass since the stabbing. His stress level is already high and the information could push him, but he wants to know he didn’t get Hank killed for daydreaming. The man will come back and haunt him if he did and Connor cannot put up with it himself.

“He is stable. The knife missed everything important. He’ll just need to rest for a few days. So some time off would be great for him.” The nurse was an android, who looks to be built for gardening, but she seems to do her job nicely. “He asked for his partner to come back.”

Giving everyone else a glance, he follows the nurse. He continues to scan the hospital as they walk. The hospital has no germs and the android beside him is very clean herself. The rooms were nicely label and no accidents has been reported since androids began to help four years ago. In other words, it is a nice clean hospital and Connor likes that. He likes how it increases the odds for Hank and is safe for him.

“How is he?” Connor speaks up. His eyes falling back onto the android. He can feel his stress level increase a little, now being able to show how much he cares. Not just half. Playing with, he thinks it is, his sleeve. “I know you said he is stable, but how bad was it?”

“You are a good boyfriend. Worried about him.” They are standing outside Hank’s room now when she said that. His pump sends a small error that it skips, but it was quickly fixed and he listens to David for the moment. “It wasn’t that bad, but he will be in pain and stuff. Humans are fragile things. Please keep an eye on your boyfriend from now on.”

“I will. Thank you.” Connor quietly goes in to see Hank staring wide eyes at the door. They stare at each other as he debates whether he should turn around and run. He is pretty sure that he as a blush as his hands are put behind his back. One quick side glance, he smiles and begins to talk. “Glad to see you are okay, Lieutenant.”

The man just continues to stare and it makes him think he broke him. He cannot help, but notice the small red on others. “Are you okay?” Hank croaks out after awhile. He has an eyebrow raise.

“Yeah… Well, I’m very stressed. I was so worried I lead to your end.” He moves to sit beside the bed. The smile falls as he plots down in the chair. “It’s my fault that you got injured. I should have been more focused on the mission than what David said yesterday. I’m sorry, Lieutenant.”

“What David said?” The man has a bit of poison in his voice. “What did he said that has you so distracted?” Hank turns his eyes away from him and back to the door.

_ Lie to people. Most importantly Hank.  _ David’s voice comes back inside his head as he replays the scene.  _ Get the man jealous. Make him believe you have someone. _

Connor sighs and frowns. “It wasn’t what he said. It was what he did… He kissed me.” His eyes not looking at Hank for he knows the other can most of the time tell he is lying. He doesn’t want to see the pain of him seeing through the lie.

To the deviant’s surprise, the man didn’t see through it. “Did you consent? We can book him if you didn’t want it or like it.” He is staring back at him and there is a fire in the back of his eyes and a different type of hurt.

“... I asked him to…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be jokes in this that are meant for older people. I might lead this into more jokes like that. I find them funny, but again it is up to the readers.
> 
> Also, I'm beginning to really like writing this. So more will be coming quicker then what I was doing.

Hank hasn’t talked to him in three days or even looked his way. After saying that blunt lie to the man, he just stayed quiet and decided not to talk to Connor. The other is beginning to become overwhelmed with those facts. The more he tries to interact with Hank, the more the man pushes him away. He only assumes he upset him.

Connor was overwhelmed with emotions. That made sit on the couch, crying. He waited till Hank was asleep to allow the emotions to slip out. The more he tries to stay quiet, the more he finds himself getting louder. He grips his mouth and tried to make the sobs quieter.

He wasn’t quiet enough. Now Hank is sitting beside the android staring as he cries his eyes out. It doesn’t help the feelings and he cries louder and moves his hands to cover his face. “Just go away... Leave me alone... Like you been doing...” He sobs out.

“Connor.” Is all he gets back, then two arms wrap around him. “I’m making you feel this way?” The question throws him off and he wants to punch the man for it. His sensors are going crazy as the overload of emotions makes him very aware of the lieutenant and his beating heart.

“Did I piss… You off?” Cursing made Hank pull away. He lowers his hands from his face to look at the man. “Was it for asking David to kiss me?” The sobs dying down and he feels drained.

“I was upset about you allowing someone to take advantage of you.” He said quietly. His eyes no longer staring at him. Glancing in the direction of which the other is looking, he finds a worried Sumo sniffing his feet. This makes him smile as the dog seems to like him.

“I just wanted to know what it felt like to kiss someone. There was no taking advantage of or feelings even involved.” Connor turns back to his partner. Oh does he wish he could say lover. “I knew I couldn’t ask you. You don’t even like the normal touching moments we have.”

“Hey now. I never said you couldn’t ask me for that stuff.” He snaps at him. The man smiles a bit like booze and it makes Connor think about checking his room and how he missed it till now. “I mean, we can do it right now. It’s different with each person.”

The deviant stares at him with a blush. “You are saying I can kiss you?” That statement seems to sober Hank up enough to gain a blush from not being drunk. “If yes… Then may I kiss you right now?”

The human begins to open and close his mouth. It reminds him of a dying fish and he begins to worry a bit about the man. “Yes. You may.” He somehow makes it out.

Connor prays he isn’t that bad when he leans in. His eyes fluttering shut and his sensors on his lips pick up. It felt like forever before his lips fell onto Hank’s. He is a little embarrassed as he naturally slips his tongue down the other's throat. He begins to analysis what was in Hank’s mouth as the other grunts.

The only thing that took over his information was Hank. He just couldn’t get past that. His mind is just cover in Hank as he pulls away. Opening his eyes to see the other wide eyed back at him. He coughs and looks away.

“Sorry. I got out of control.” The android mumbles quietly as he looks back at Sumo. Connor just cannot look at the man right now. His cheeks, down his neck, and his exposed shoulders are blue. He closes his eyes trying to calm down.

His LED is facing Hank which cause him to say, “That’s a new color.” The room was dark enough for the LED to fill most off the room. He opens his eyes to see a light purple filling the room. “I’ll… I’ll call that android doctor.” The lieutenant stands up and walks to his bedroom door.

The deviant turns to him. “I’ll call him… After I call David. I need to speak with him. You can head to bed.” There is no worry in his voice as he speaks, but if he could see his own face. The LED continues to stay the purple color and begins to blink. The android feels tired.

“Call the doctor first and David in the morning, when I am up.” He growls before heading into his bedroom. “Take Sumo for a walk for me!” He calls before shutting off his light.

After getting Sumo all hooked up, they step outside and he calls David. “Are you available to talk?” He says out loud, not caring to stay in the connection inside his head. “I… I did the first half. You said to call after for the second.”

_ “You finally did it? I have been waiting a week for this call you know.”  _ David’s voice pops into his head and his LED flashes along with the android’s voice. The color is remaining the same.

“I was just scared. Now I have a new problem. My LED is blinking purple.” Letting Sumo guide him around, the two make their way. “After I stuck my tongue down his throat.” He mumbles as Sumo and David seem to snort at him.

_ “Wait. Purple? Let me check something.”  _ He could only assume David is flipping through a book he has.  _ “Well, I guess you are at a lost. Just kidding. It means your emotions overloaded you and you need to release.” _

“Release what?”

_ “It is up to you what that means. Listen, next part of the plan is to continue those kisses. Get him, I assume he was drunk, get him when he is sober and use something he said when he was drunk that lead to you kissing him.”  _ David is laughing too much to continue the talk. 

The two say bye. Each being different at the time. David laughing and Connor just confused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why a sad chapter?
> 
> Well, this one has Sumo dying and my dog in real life is really close to his end. I needed to vent out. I'm sorry.

Connor did call the doctor and got almost the same answer. Emotions overloaded him and he needs to calm down or release them like David said. He picks to calm down as he continues to walk Sumo. Their walks is mostly quiet after the call except for Sumo heavy breathing, which makes him think he overworked the poor elder dog.

The deviant has yet to talk about this with Hank, but he believes the dog is on his last few days. Sumo was already old when he met him. He feels the man already knows and does not want to admit it. This make it worse to him, but he believes Hank needs his own time.

He drops Sumo off at home, seeing as it was already morning. After making sure the dog was comfortably, he leaves himself. The android makes sure not to make a noise as he leaves the house. He’ll need some time for what he is about to do.

The neighbors down the road has had puppies with a few looking like Sumo. Connor has been talking with them, assuming Sumo was the father of the puppies. They both agreed that he could come and take a puppy for free. He just has to go through a few lessons on how to take care of a puppy. He already done the lessons, now was just taking the puppy home.

“Hello Connor. How your boyfriend doing?” The female greets him. She waits for him to go into a nervous mess, but gets nothing in response and just a blue blush. “Wait. Are you two dating now?”

“We aren’t dating, but we did share a kiss… I’m trying to get us together.” Connor gives the human a small smile. “But I’m here for Scout. I’m sure she is ready to come home.” He holds up the small pink collar and leash from his hands. The android cannot help but have his smile grow big as the woman opens the door more. The small dog was the runt of the litter, but looks like Sumo point on.

“She started whining when she saw you walking up. Only been with her a few days and she already love you.” The human chuckles and allows the puppy to run to him. He quickly gets on his knees to allow the puppy to give him kisses. The two of them laugh as the puppy jumps on and licks all over his face. “I’m sure Hank will love her, too. Tell him and Sumo I said hi.”

“I will Ashley. Thanks again for this and keeping it a secret.” Connor hooks up the collar and leash on Scout and begins the walk home. The puppy investigates everything as the two of them walk and he has to yell at her a few times. He was having fun till he makes it home.

Hank is sitting on the steps of the house. He can see the other has tears in his eyes as he looks at a collar in his hands. No… Sumo’s collar in his hands. The deviant can only guess what has happened while he was gone and feels himself growing sad and tears in his eyes.

Instead of running to Hank and hugging the man like everything is telling him to do, he plops down on his knees and unhooks Scout. “Go get him.” He says loudly, making Hank look up. It was only a few seconds before the female pup hits the man face first. She tries her best to cheer up the man as he begins to laugh at the kisses.

“This is Scout. One of Sumo’s offsprings.” He stands back up. Walking over calming, he sees Hank is calming down. “I thought… It would be best to bring her home today since I finish my lessons on puppy care.”

“Is that where you been sneaking off to?” The lieutenant's voice gives away he has been crying, but he looks happy with Connor. “Thought maybe you been doing stuff.” He stands up holding the wiggling puppy.

“I… I decided to get her for you.” The two become quiet and both begin to blush. “Just… You look happy with a dog and I thought another one would make you happy. But…” He takes the collar away from Hank. “I’m so sorry. I… It must be my fault. I over did him during our walk.”

“It’s not your fault, Connor. He was an old dog. I’m sure you made his last few hours happy.” With his free hand, Hank holds his. The two share the quiet the best they can before Connor leans in and gives Hank another kiss. It wasn’t as long as last night, but is filled with more emotion.

The android pulls away. “I’m happy you think that. He did seem to have fun walking around with me.” He smiles as the man looks at him in disbelief. “Come on Scout.” He grabs the puppy from Hank and heads inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Hank been giving Connor side glances since they have been back at work. The android would wipe at his face or use a mirror to see if anything is on it, but nothing was coming up. He is beginning to get upset and worry that something is wrong with him and Hank is not saying so. The man has been staring at him longer this time.

“Hank, do I have something on me? You been staring.” Connor couldn’t help, but turn quickly to the man. His LED flashing yellow as he became more upset with the fact Hank turned away from him. “Is something wrong?”

The lieutenant opens his mouth a few times before actually speaking. “Nothing is wrong. I’m just thinking.” After that, he goes back to making eye contact. He could feel the man was lying to him, but drops the fact.

He turns away slowly and looks back at the computer. “Please stop staring. It makes me feel uncomfortable.” Connor mumbles softly to where only Hank could hear. The feeling wasn’t bad. It was just new and he didn’t like it, but at the same time, likes it.

Hank only nods and leaves the android… For a little bit before he starts looking again. Thinking more about this, he allows the other to look. While Hank looks, the android focuses on his reactions and where he is looking.

Hank is rubbing his lips. He is watching Connor's lips. Then he will bite his upper lip and look away. Look back at Connor, but this time at his eyes. Move a hand halfway before bringing back to his lips. Then repeat.

Connor can only guess about what is going on in the other’s head. He has been more interactive with Connor since the crying fit and been staring more since the kiss. The fact Connor kissed him must be something stuck on his mind.

“I'm sorry if I disgusted you…” He decides to speak up. “I took something you said when you were drunk and used it. I'm sorry.” He can't look at the lieutenant as he speaks.

“You didn't disgust me, Connor. You do more disgusting stuff. Like tasting blood and other stuff.” Hank snaps at him, but keeps it quiet at the same time. The man didn't want others to know. Connor doesn’t feel comfortable with the thought.

“Hank, let’s just drop this and you stop looking at me and I won’t do it again. Deal?” The android extends a hand, only for it to slap away. The shy smile on his face quickly switches to a frown. “What now?” He mumbles.

“I can look at you if I want. Just like you can do what you want.” The human of the pair declares, but still keeps his voice quiet. “You have no say in what I do.” His voice has no bite behind it, but it starts a fire in Connor’s.

“I cannot work like this. I’ll be at home if you need me.” There was more bite and venom than he meant. His emotions are messing with him and making him not the nice little android he is. Was he even nice to begin with?

Shaking his head, he stands up. Hank stands up to, his face red with what Connor guesses is anger. The two are making a scene. Not what he wanted, but at least it was better than the quiet there, or was it?

“Like hell you are going home. You make me uncomfortable almost everyday, but I sure as hell put up with it.” The lieutenant is pointing at him from over their desks. The soft chatter quiets down quickly at how loud Hank is speaking. The departments eyes are now on them.

The deviant feels like squirming. “Hank, you never fucking ask me to stop whatever I do to make you uncomfortable. So, is it just me?” This isn’t how people fall in love. He may be messing up his chance, but he needs to know… Wait, take that back. “You no what, nevermind. Leave me be and I won’t be going home.”

Connor quickly grabs his jacket and turns away from the other. To the doors and don’t cry. To the doors and don’t. To the doors and… Hank has his shoulder. How hard he grabbed ahold of him made his bio components groan. The man guides him to the bathroom instead of the front doors. He admits fear allows Hank to control where he is going.

The door is locked behind them and Connor turns around quickly to face him. “What the hell is-” His lips are stop by Hank’s. He wants to close his eyes, but keep them open to scan the man. Heart rate is dangerously high and he is sweating badly. Then the man pulls away.

“Now you shut up and let me talk Connor.” The android nods. “Good. Now, you have to not get upset when I look at you or storm off. I just think better while I watch you. I didn’t mean to say you make me uncomfortable. It’s just… Helps me think about stuff. I keep thinking about our kiss… And how it felt nice and… Fuck. I’m rumbling now, but you need to know. You do not disgust me or make me uncomfortable.”

Connor goes to open his mouth, but a knock on the door stops him. “You guys better hurry your fucking up. I need in there.” It is Gavin and the two of them blush quickly. “Come on you fucking married couple.” The man continues to growl.

“You shouldn’t of locked the door. We could have talked in a stall.” Connor whispers as he unlocks the door. “I understand it was better in private, but that conversation could have been done anywhere.”

Hank opens the door with a huff. “No, it couldn’t have been done anywhere. I needed you alone for it.” Then basically runs pass Gavin. The other man just stares at Connor.

“I was only joking. Holy shit.” Gavin mumbles as he looks at his face. A glance in the mirror said he has been kissed and kissed roughly. Turning back to Gavin, the man smiles with his phone up. “I just won like two hundred dollars because of this.” The sound of the phone taking a photo echoes the bathroom.

“We did not have sex and we are not dating.” Connor quickly grabs the phone. Then chucks it at the wall. “Also, I am very sorry.” He stands there staring at the broken phone along with a shocked Gavin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!   
> Go onto Detroit:Become Human Official Amino!   
> It has 26 thousand members and is climbing!  
> There you can see art and awesome fanfics! (I mostly just post my art there though ;-;)  
> Befriend awesome people! (Befriend poor people like me- Gabrium #justconnor)  
> Learn awesome stuff! (I did a post there giving the heights of the main three! Did you know Connor is 5 feet 11 inches!?)
> 
> I honestly just put that here since the Amino is so fun and fair compared to some of the other Aminos. Come join and have fun CX
> 
> Now on to the story! I have got a new head cannon for Connor. He is bigender!

Even with breaking Gavin’s phone, the whole department knows something is up. The giggles and hints in conversation have been driving him mad. Mad enough to spend the whole day away from humans, heading into the android only part for some still didn’t like androids. At least they don’t make inappropriate jokes about Hank and him.

“Connor, tell us about your human mate. That allow is interesting.” A female cop android, with the name tag Meredith, rushes up to him. She is followed by two other females and one male. All seem to want to know the same thing.

He remembers her as a sex android and is happy she is out of that business. “Human mate? You… You mean Hank? I’m not dating him… But we are kissing.” He whispers the last part in case others were listening. Others as in human poking at them. 

The small group ohs at him and smiles. They all mutter to each other as he thinks about what else to tell them. His thoughts are interrupted by the smallest of the group, the male with a name tagged saying Joey.

“We would like to why you are heading in here. The humans seem to like you enough to have you sit beside your love.” The others nod and smile widely at him. Meredith chuckles as they all seem happy with just asking.

He can feel his cooling kick up a notch. He must be blushing too.“Well… We got someone saw us kissing and told all the humans. Now they won’t stop being disgusting or rude to me.” Connor doesn’t meet anyone eye.

“But what about your poor love. Is he getting the short end of the stick being stuck out there without you?” The group seems to boo at him with that fact and it hits him like a bag of bricks. He left Hank alone to deal with the embarrassment.

“Shit… I haven’t thought about that. I’ll be right back.” Turning quickly around to head to the human side, he also hears them cheering him on. He doesn’t get why the androids of the department love the fact that he loves Hank and Hank seems to like him back. He stops in his tracks at the door that divides the humans and androids.

Hank might love him. The man might actually love him back. Oh does he wish that was true or for the man to at least say it out loud. His mind places together fakes audio clips to make it sound like Hank saying I love you.

He is panting and can see his fake breath on the door. His cooling isn’t keeping up with him and he can see his LED is purple again. He doesn’t know how to react, except to call out for help… But his voice is covered up by his panting. He feels weak to his knees and find standing hard.

Then he remembers he cancelled an update for a download. A lot said it was important, but he needed to leave and staying home to update seems embarrassing to him. Even if it helps androids like him, whose bodies don’t know how to react to some stress levels. He found being at work and not calling off because of an update was important to him.

Now he regrets that.

* * *

When he came to, he realized he was at Hank’s house and in the man’s bed. Signs blink around telling him, his update has finished and wanted to know if he wanted to read about it. He responses by telling it to send it to his email. He blinks away the signals before trying to sit up.

“Lay the fuck back down.” A voice, no, Hank’s voice is right beside him. Making him realize he isn’t alone in the bed. “They said you need to rest. So fucking rest. Fucking android.” He huffs and rolls to look at Connor.

“Hello Hank.” He tries only to get a hand on his mouth. The man was not happy with him, but he doesn’t look mad. If anything he looks tired and sad. The hand is removed from his mouth to stroke his cheek. “How long was I out?” He ask quietly.

“You had two days worth of backuped downloads. So about two and a half days. I find you fainting in as I went looking to see where you hide. Brought you to a doctor. They said you refused to update yourself putting yourself in danger… I was afraid I would lose you.” Hank moves close enough that his lips are almost touching his. He can feel the man’s breath against him.

“Hank.” Connor starts, only to cut himself off. He doesn’t know what else to say to the man. He has so much he wants to say though.

The hand moves to his chest and pokes him sharply. “Don’t… Just promise to never do that again.” Hank’s voice is beginning to crack. The man sounds so… Broken and it breaks Connor.

Leaning against the man a little. “Do what?” He whimpers out. He feels himself heating up again, but is almost instantly cooled down. He can feel myself blush as Hank makes eye contact with him.

The man gives him a kiss. A short small kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Then went to say, “Promise to never make me scared I’d lose you. Just promise me that.” He whispers against his lips. He pulls him closer into a hug as he waits.

“I promise Hank. I promise.” Though he knows he cannot keep this one. Best he can do is keep the man happy or now and try to become lovers.

“I love you Hank.” He didn’t mean to say that out loud… 


End file.
